1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscopic imaging device, a microscopic imaging method, and a microscopic imaging program.
2. Description of Related Art
A microscopic imaging device that generates an image usable for creating a three-dimensional image by optical sectioning (cutting) has been proposed (see JP 2000-506634 A).
In the microscopic imaging device described in JP 2000-506634 A, a mask is arranged in a light source so that an object is illuminated with a spatially periodic pattern. A mask pattern is thereby projected on a sample. The mask is moved to at least 3 positions by a carriage in order to adjust a spatial phase of the mask pattern. The 3 or more images of the object illuminated at least 3 positions of the mask are analyzed to generate a three-dimensional image of the object.
A microscopic imaging device capable of switching between an imaging method that uses light with a pattern and an imaging method that uses light without a pattern is desired. However, in the microscopic imaging device of JP 2000-506634 A, a mask needs to be insertable and removable to a light path when switching the imaging method. Thus, it is troublesome to switch the imaging method. Furthermore, the microscopic imaging device becomes large and heavy if a light projecting section that emits light with a pattern and a light projecting section that emits light without a pattern are arranged in the microscopic imaging device.